The Creation of a Fake Foe
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: The gang bump into old fake villain after solving another fake monster mystery. Take place latter in time in the "Scooby-Doo: Mystery Inc." universe.


Note 1:Scooby-Doo is copyrighted 1969 to 9691 by Warner Bros.

Note 2: This place in the alternate universe that "Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc." is  
Note 3: The opening is the ending is this universe's Gator Ghoul problem.

"Creation of Fake Foe"

by Dr. Thinker

Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Dum and The Gator Ghoul was cleaned up of Ma and Pa Skillet's Funky Fritter batter with litter of the Hookey Fizz drinks.

A another spook-like spot send Shaggy and Scooby-Doo into a panic – the hag-like woman. This make Scooby-Doo jumped into Shaggy's hands. The hag woman remarked, "Meddling again, kids?"

The Gator Ghoul spoke the follow, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

The hag woman rand the gang remarked as the hag woman removed the mask revealing a familiar face as she and the crew remarked: "Dr. Steve Smith."

Velma stated, "He learned that Koala Cola was going to buy Ma and Pa Skillet's secret formula for Hookey Fizz. Shaggy, the odd note that you thought was the witch's spell that brought the Gator Ghoul to life was in reality, a secretary short hand. We read it and reason Dr. Smith was fired from Kooka Cola's marketing department for their New Kooka indecent. He decide to kill two birds with one gator: to payback Kooka for firing him and buy getting the secret formula for Ma and Pa Skillet's Hookey Fizz drinks – he could sell it back to Kooka Cola for a fortune."

Dr. Steve Smith muttered, "I would have gotten away if it was you meddling kids and those dumb dogs."

The hag woman remarked, "I'm really ticked off – no one ruins my company – NO ONE."

The yelled at the end remind everyone of another old foe – Alice May a.k.a the Ghost Girl.

Freddie and Daphne remarked, "Alice May."

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo remarked, "The Ghost Girl."

The hag woman removed her face revealing a long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Alice Dovely, is my true name."

Dr. Steve Smith stated, "You guys know the Big Boss of Kooka Cola?"

Daphne remarked, "I wish I didn't."

Alice remarked, "Sorry, but it was part of Mr. E's plan."

Velma stated,"You mean the original Crystal Cove Mystery Incorporated?"

Alice asked, "The missing kids?"

Velma stated, "Not really missing – they just went deep underground – no thanks to the Spook Museum getting built in 1954 from money from Mayor Theodore Avocado's pockets – so he could hide his stolen diamond. It turns out that Prof. Kolon was trying to lure them out of hiding by getting pieces of them – but somehow they kept themselves under the radar.. Randy Owens used a monster costume to get food but leaving behind money – confusing much of Crystal Cove's adults – to quote Sheriff Stone – Monster always steal food – end quote. we looked into caper and meet up with our forebears in mystery solving. If they need something they didn't have – they turned to Angel. Sheriff Stone was surprised that the original Mystery Incorporated was still alive. They had make a underground base in a old bomb shelter from the WWII. Five people were faking themselves as ghosts – and we face them down and unmasked them as school bullies from their old forebears time at Crystal Cove High School. Our forebears passed on their office license to meddling to us – much to Sheriff Stone's and Mayor Jones's dismay."

Alice stated, "I come here to talk business with Ma and Pa Skillet – but first thing – let's get rid of the trash."

Everyone turned Dr. Steve Smith, who looked like he bitten off more then he can chew.

=SD=

With Dr. Steve Smith heading to jail, the gang decide to have dinner with Alice Dovely. Alice Dovely had changed into a green polo shirt, long black skirt, and green loafers.

Alice replied, "How did you figure out I was on you side?"

Velma stated: "We found a book bag. Inside was two old outfits, and a notepad. The old outfits were as your Ghost Girl costume and what what you used to wear back in high school. The notepad contained that you were doing your autobiography."

Alice stated, "You guys are meddling very well."

Freddie stated, "Thanks. So how did you got hired by Mr. E."

Alice stated, "Freddie, that's a long story...it all starts to Ocean City High School in Ocean City, Florida..."

=SD=

It started to a normal day – until the start of drama class. Every singe drama class was the same thing to Alice. Before everything began, the drama teacher remarked the usual line, "I want you to save a familiar line from a famous media."

Thomas Botany remarked, "By your power combine, I am Captain Planet."

The drama teacher remarked, "Need be a bit deeper for that character."

Patty Music remarked, "Show time, Synergy."

The drama teacher remarked, "Needs to be a bit lighter for that character.."

The other drama class members used common line from everything from Walt Disney animated classics to modern day live-action police shows. Alice was bored and remarked, "I would have gotten away with it was for you noisy kids and that dumb cat."

The drama teacher remarked, "Nice work. You sound like a perfect crook from the old Betty cartoon."

Richard Danvers remarked, "You know you look you could the illegal daughter of my cousin, Deacon Carlswell."

William Web remarked, "You mean that fake Creeper phantom from Crystal Cove."

Richard Danvers stated, "I wish it wasn't – but that's correct. He used the Creeper as excuse for the bank to lose money – but in reality he just fill his briefcase before he leave for work."

Cassie Cove stated,"It's pretty rare for Crystal Cove to report on someone faking a mythical creature. Spook Business is the biggest money maker for the city. It wasn't my cup of tea – so my family pack up and leave them to their own spooky business – even know our family ancestors found that town."

The rest of the class laugh like a bunch of lunatics that it took a hour for the drama teacher to quiet them down.

=SD=

The rest of the next two week was normal for Alice: Wake up; Have breakfast; Go to school; Suffer though the male drill segment of the high school P.E. class; have fun figuring the business class for two hours – much to the bored female teacher's annoyance; eat lunch; become annoyance in math class by answering all the teacher questions before she finish her question; handle the melodrama that is the drama classes, go back home, eat dinner, and go to sleep.

On the Friday that was three weeks from the day of the Creeper/Crystal Cove mention in drama class. She saw a black limo. On the day, the unseen driver remarked, "Alice Dovely – Enter, please."

Alice was remind of two old saying,"Curiosity kill the cat" and "Satisfaction brought it back to life." Alice open up the door. Inside was a case of money.

Alice asked as she enter and close the limo's door,"Did you rob a bank or something?"

The bald headed driver remarked, "No. That come from my employer's account."

Alice stated, "It's looks like it's a million bucks."

The bald head driver remarked, "Five millions. My employer want you to do a job. On a successfully completion of the job, you will get a rest of it."

Alice stated, "Ten million? Heck, I help crooks rob a bank for that kind of money."

The bald headed driver didn't even let out one big of a laugh.

Alice stated, "One question."

The bald driver spoke, "If that's what about your school knowing you are gone. Another black limo will arrive with a look-like – so no one will know you are gone."

Alice stated, "What ever the job is – I'm game."

=SD=

Daphne stated, "A look-like replace you in your own school?"

Alice stated, "When I was done and back in Ocean City. Beside all the completed home work, they was another case with the remaindering of the five million dollars...But I'm getting head of myself.."

Velma asked, "So what's next?"

=SD=

Alice appeared in Creeper. She tapped the Creeper. The Creeper turned out to be a statue. Below it was a top with article on the "Creeper" case from Crystal Cove Reporter – the newspaper of Crystal Cove. She read the newspaper. The Crystal Cove Reporter was negatively on anyone evolved the gang – the kids for solving the mystery and Deacon Carlswell for faking an supernatural creature.

Alice groans, "Now I know why Cassie Cove left the city."

Adult female dressed black uniformed asked, "Gwen?"

Alice stated, "No, Alice."

The adult female stated, "Good. That that means Gwen Stacy is faking you back in Ocean City. You job is to find a old 1955 Crystal Cove High School and give to the four kids and their dog."

Alice asked "What's up with the fake Phantom statue?"

Another adult – a blonde-hair male - come out in the Creeper outfit miss the head mask used. "We borrowed it for a fake Spook Tour including some of the other familiar fictional creatures. It will be return to Crystal Cove Spook Museum soon."

The adult female remarked, "Deacon Carlswell make seven Creeper costumes. So that way, if he got a rip or something – he can replace his costume with out anyone getting curious about it's true identity."

Alice remarked, "He could claim a shape-shifting alien."

The Creeper-costumed male remarked, "You could make a good daughter for the Creeper himself."

Alice remarked, "One of my classmate say the same thing."

The female asked, "Ever heard the legend of Alice May?"

Alice replied, "Not yet."

The female stated, "Legend of the Alice May began in Chicago of 1901. A 16 year old Alice May was about to about to go to her first prom. She was joined by her boyfriend John Smith. The prom was to last from 9:00 PM to 4:00 AM. But around the Midnight on that Friday night, a group of gangster entered followed by the police officers – and shoot out. Everyone was killed. A year later, the prom had the ghost of Alice May show up. She had explore the United State looking for the body or the ghost of John Smith – kidnapping possible boys on prom day to examine. She will only rest if once she find John Smith's body or ghost. Her favorite trick is to appear to a normal girl until she can get into a limo with her target and then reveal herself as a horrible gunshot ghost."

Alice stated, "So I'm going to fake her?"

The female adult remarked, "We have a Creeper costume in the lab downstairs to you to turn into Alice May's ghost."

Alice stated, "Can I try on the Creeper costume – just to make sure."

The Creeper costumed adult remarked as he removed it revealing the black uniform similar to the bald-head driver and the adult female, "No problem."

Alice was able to enter the Creeper costume with no problem. "I'm still missing something."

The adult female stated, "Check the coat's inside pocket.,"

Alice pull something out out the pocket: Creeper's fake face. She place on her.

The adults remarked in union as , "It fits."

Alice took off the Creeper costume and give it the female adult.

The female adult remarked, "They is a special room made for you. Go down to the hall – it should be the room at the end of the hallway."

=SD=

Shaggy remarked, "That's legend more spookier then your Ghost Girl costume."

Velma stated, "I even got a shiver from that story."

The table started shaking. A long tail was also shaking.

Daphne stated, "Need some Scooby Snacks?"

Scooby-Doo barked up, jumped Daphne knocking her meatloaf and mashed potato to floor, grabbing Daphne's purse dumping out it's continents on the floor, finding a box of Scooby Snacks, eating the entire box, and then making a very large bump.

Velma stated, "He's sleeping in the engine room tonight. His burps won't stop until tomorrow morning."

Shaggy asked, "Since the case is over – are we going back to our usual room order?"

Velma nodded. Shaggy smiled.

Freddie and Daphne stated in union, "No teasing the couple."

Scooby-Doo spoke in merger of Freddie's and Daphne's voice, "I wouldn't got away with it wasn't for the biggest lovebirds on the team."

Freddie and Daphne stated, "Biggest lovebirds?"

Scooby-Doo spoke in merger of Freddie's and Daphne's voice, "If I was a betting dog, I odds I see your children before my owners' children."

Velma asked, "He's right."

Shaggy stated, "Can we go back to the Alice's story – this talk isn't fit enough for Scoobert Thomas Doo."

Freddie asked with lightly voice, "Ever heard of doing it doggy style?"

Shaggy replied with lightly voice., "I need to talk a dog that have a kid to understand what that mean."

Scooby-Doo barked in his regular voice, "Ruby Doo ras a rup."

Shaggy asked, "What's the name of the kid?"

Scooby-Doo stated, "Scoobina Cornelius Doo ris rhat rup's rame rhough rhe rirst rame rakes rhink that rup ris a remale."

Shaggy stated, "What's she like?"

Scooby-Doo shrugged as she said, "Runknown right row. Rorry ror retting roff rhe rails, Alice, rou ran ro ron rom rhis point – rut I read runder rhe rable rhen rou ret rloser ro rhe rom rindecent."

Alice nodded understandably.

=SD=

Alice entered the room. It was one third bedroom, one third kitchen, and one third seamstress lab. On the table was both a book with random artist drawling of fictional ghost, Alice May, from around the world and one of the Deacon Carswell's Creeper costume.

She ended most of the her first day finding and removing strands of hay from the costume. Must have been when the Creeper was caught by those meddling kids as the newspaper call them in that hay baler machine.

She found that they were homemade meals – and took one and hit the corner bed.

=SD=

After breakfast the next morning, Alice looked though the pictures of the book and find a picture make in 1912 of Alice May that skin matches that of fictional Creeper. Looking though the drawls she found some dark purple yarn and place on the Creeper's face mask and

After lunch, she worked on to the Creeper's hands and feet to make the gloves for her costume. She left a note for green high tops for her costume. By she was done with the glove, it was about 9:32 PM. She decide to hit the hay a litter earlier so she can work on the dress for the fictional ghost.

=SD=

The next morning, Alice found two green high top shoe in her size. She tried them on and walk around in them for the while. After that, she took off them and place with the finished face and gloves of the monster's outfit. She looked again at the picture – and saw that gloves were attached to the Ghost Girl's shirt.

At noon, she was give a note to follow the pinks arrows. She followed the pink arrows to a large theater. She took a set in middle of the room where she watches movies and theater. Most of the people were wearing black uniforms.

The female adult see meet earlier appeared, "Alice, this story comes from Truth of the Crystal Covians Villains. The webmaster's name is Smart Genius Girl. Today's feature villian is the Creeper."

The story begins with a group of kids riding in a van with the words, "The Mystery Machine". They were talking about holding a school dance in the bar. The white sweater guy was leader. The purple dress girl was the popular girl. The yellow turtleneck girl look to be pretty smart. Both the green shirt guy and his dog had a strange tastes in food. Chocolate cover cob on the cob -, what did they had for breakfast: 500 boxes of Foot Loops and Coca Puffs.

At discover a bank guard. He tells them the flame will tell the Creeper and empty people. The kids dropped the bank guy off at the bank president, Deacon Carswell, house. He tells them that the Creeper is a phantom that can walk though walls.

When the barn dance was doing on, the Creeper show up and everyone run. One of the kids remarked, "If you can get rid of that ugly orc-like human., meet us back at the Harry's Horror Pizza shop, Mystery Geeks."

The gang run around like chickens with their head cut off – though the Cowbell Farms and Crystal Cove's Blood Bank, a Western wall street area. The lost in the Blood Bank area and find a car with a torn negatives. They realized that someone doesn't someone to see a picture of someone.

They went back to the van and discovered the Creeper was in the driving seat. Another chase happen, the kids and the Creeper of the gang end up in a hay baler machine. The dog, Scooby-Doo, pushed the start button – sending the kids and the Creeper out in bushes of hay. Scooby-Doo unmasked the Creeper as Deacon Carlswell.

Sheriff Stone arrived. "What's up with you guys today?"

The gang explained how Deacon would stuffed money every day and leave the bank as usual. Then come back to the bank to make it look like phantom was robbery the place.

=SD=

Velma stated, "That's my secret web site. I used to tell stories of what happen to use when we solving mysteries. Though with our official to meddle license – I don't usual have time to update the web site."

Daphne stated, "Don't worry, I been like doing the word under alias of Enorp-Regnad."

Shaggy stated, "This isn't LIKE Danger-Prone sell LIKE backwoods?"

Daphne nodded as she replied, "That's correct."

Freddie stated, "I'm helping out myself as Trap King."

Shaggy stated, "I'm also helping as Food Junkie."

Scooby-Doo barked, "I'm ralso relping roo runder Ruman Rog."

Shaggy remarked, "I getting LIKE picture of the Ghost Girl's LIKE dead date from the legend."

Velma stated, "That gives new meaning to a bad date."

Shaggy remarked, "Not LIKE for the Ghost Girl."

Everyone present laugh at that one even Scooby-Doo.

=SD=

After the show, the adult female that I saw show up. The adult female explains I will be playing a fake daughter of Deacon Carlswell for revenge against his defeat as usual. The play was to show how Deacon Carlswell was caught – but I before allow the kid to capture I must find what happen in a high school year back from 1955 and put in the book. Right now, they working on few Alice May costume that looks like my usual wears – one will can be ripped to shred to scare anyone. The other Alice May costumes will look like the usual outfit. In the book bag, they will be Deacon Carlswell's Creeper costume and a change of clothing.

She told me my fictional target of revenge is Freddie Jones, the leader of group. The other member are Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkey, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, and Scooby-Doo. My real job is to pass the 1955 Crystal Cove High School year book to them – the four kids and dog. To make the ghost look more fake – I still have to work on the costume. Once the costume is complete – we work on performance the Alice May's bait trick and usual reveal. The hope to complete before Crystal Cove High School has it's prom.

On my return, I discover the drawling of Alice May had long fingernail-like on the end of the dress gloves – so I send the rest of the day working on working on those sharp points. Before hitting the bed for the night, I place the fixed gloves with the face mask and shoes.

=SD=

The following day, Alice worked up and green and purple part of the dress of the Ghost Girl. By midnight, Alice was able to put all the costume together and slipped into it. It fitted like a glove. Alice went to the chalkboard for design and run both her fake hands on it – it was nosy and sharp.

The adult female stated, "I heard of nails on a chalkboard, but I thought I never get to heard in person."

Alice replied, "Just trying testing out my costume."

The adult, "It's finish?"

Alice stated, "Yes."

The adult stated, "Then these torn-proofed costume come right in the nick of time. Since you going at prom time, the rippable Alice May costume in a zip-lock bag in hidden pocket of the driver set of the limo you will be using. For now, let's get you acting like a ghost with a itchy heart."

Alice spooked in spooky voice, "You wish is my command, Mistress."

The adult female grinned.

=SD=

Alice stated, "The next few days were leading how to be super-sneaky, quick changing into both the Ghost Girl and Alice May, and even making my voice even spookier. Even the fake story I give you guys about being Deacon's daughter." Alice paused to take a drink of Hookey Fizz before asking the following, "When did you learn that Deacon wasn't by father.

Daphne stated, "Only twelve days later, It turn out your attack on our prom angered Deacon himself. He hidden a ninth Creeper costume in jail in the business section of it's library in fictional book entitled 'How to Make Money In Two Easy Steps". For a few days, we thought we dealing with the phantom that Deacon used as his own excuse – but then Velma noticed that the Creeper was using the word: "Revenge" – and realized old Deacon was the Creeper but assume revenge on us for imprison his daughter."

Freddie added, "We caught the Creeper and unmasked him as Deacon. Velma stated her assume thoughts – but Deacon went ballistic and start yelling. We finally learned why Deacon was stealing money – to bait Tanya Dice, the fourth richest family in Crystal Cove, to be his girlfriend. Since he didn't have girlfriend – we assumed Alice Carswell was just a fake identity.. Shaggy started using the words: Clark Kent to refer to any human fake identities."

Shaggy stated, "We had a few Clark Kents– male and female version recently. One of the most recent female on was the Beast Lake Monster. We unmasked her to be what was Julian. Velma noticed the cat run away from Julian – and assumed Julian was fake. I replied, "Another Gwen Stacy." Velma nodded and explained. At her trail, we learn her real identity was Messila Piccus, a female crook wanted in United States, Mexico and Canada for smuggling gold."

Scooby-Doo reminded Shaggy, "Ron't rorget rabout rhose rhree Rice Rream Rhantoms."

Shaggy stated, "Vividly. I had to buy a steak dinner for my pals assuming the wrong person. I thought it was Mr. Queen with a fake broken leg – but it turn out Mr. Grumpy a.k.a Sammy the Shrimp, armor car high jack wanted 49 states and all of Canada. Mr. Queen was using the fake cast to hide his own money so the Ice Cream Phantom won't get it."

=SD=

Alice as enter another limo. The female limo driver was a black hair female remarked, "First, we going to Crystal Cove to explore the cemetery. You need to know that one place well – the Carlswell crypt.

Exploring the crypt was ease, and she found the Crypt and it's secret passages both – and she explore much of the section – and discover that some of the section of the caves underneath had weak ground at certain tomb stone locations.

After exploring the cemetery, the limo driver and her remove the nails of Carlswell's tomb.

=SD=

Velma stated, "That's explain why it was so ease for us to open up – but I'm still wondering about the bookbag."

Alice said, "It's coming up. At this point, I was take to Sunny City California – about 55 miles up the highway from Crystal Cove. My job is make one kid of the faint at my site ghost outfit. I found Randy Owen who was trying to find a date for his prom. I pretend I was crazy for him. When he asked me to go with the prom – I expect it. Then when he enter the limo and I asked like was a ghost who was disguise as a human – he fainted, me and the limo driver place him in another limo with another girl that look like me."

Daphne stated, "So that's explain why we didn't heard any noise other then Freddie knocking on the tomb's door. Randy wasn't even in Crystal Cove."

Alice nodded, "A few days later, I was note in the limo. It read it was time for Operation: Creeper's Girl l to get under away."

Scooby-Doo and Shaggy stated shaking like a very thin palm tree in city where a hurricane and earthquake had just strike at the same time.

Alice stated, "I found Freddie and make my moves. Then everyone was heading to the auditorium. I arrived late with Freddie, Mayor Jones and Sheriff Stone did some talking about my fictional Ghost Girl. I looked in the library. I saw you Daphne and thought get some fun out of you – so I turn off the lights. I allowed you to follow me into the bathroom. I switched to the Ghost Girl costume under the Alice May disguise to spook you."

Daphne said, "You did a bang up job."

Alice stated, "I took me a long night to find the 1955 yearbook.. So I knew the next day, you might pop in the cemetery. At 6:30, I placed the Creeper mask into the tomb as as part of the fake slip for Crystal Cove. So I took my place at 7:00 AM and waited to attack. I had a special GPS make for me that would tell what kind of vehicle will show up. A 1966 'Dorton Mystery' van show up – and I was thinking it was the kids – I was right when I spooked Daphne and Scooby-Doo into running into Carlswell's crept. Freddie was on the old house on the problem. I told him I was pasting the crypt in the cemetery when I heard noises of a couple of morons inside."

Freddie sigh as he said, "You play me for a vegetable."

Daphne stated, "You are a vegetable."

Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo laughed as Freddie remarked, "I don't get it."

Alice stated, "After you left for homes. I took the bookbag to school and finally completed by search. The next night was prom might – and I to let you trap me – but I didn't want to make ease on you – so you would know something was fishy in Crystal Cove and I don't mean the Man Crab. During the lunch period – I place the high school year in the bookbag long with a piece of one of my Alice May costumes. I avoided entering the basement after you guys."

=SD=

Alice walked into the empty gym room. The disco ball blinded her for a second. She saw the dog, Scooby-Doo and found for kids: Shaggy, Velma, and Daphne playing with the music instruments . She wonder where the Freddie was.

Alice asked, "What is this?"

The blonde hair kid replied, "What you want. Me. One last dance."

Alice remarked, "I going to destroy you all!" and then run screaming at the them.

Freddie yelled, "Now."

A rope brought Alice's hands together and yanked her upwards. After she reached a lighting lamp, she yelled, "Let me go!"

Before that happen – the light switch was turn on – and Sheriff Stone and Mayor Jones enter. Mayor Jones: "Freddie, didn't you listen when I say if you see a Ghost Girl do not go to the prom with her."

Freddie stated, "Don't worry, dad. She may look like a ghost girl – but in reality, she's Alice May or as she know..."

Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Velma and Daphne stated, "Alice Carlswell."

Sheriff Stone stated, "Carswell as in Deacon Carlswell, the Creeper."

Alice stated, "That's right. He was my father. When he was imprison, I vow revenge on who put them there. I used his own costume to construct my own. When I find the Legend of Alice May online, I was ready to spring my trap. I grab that fool, Randy, to throw you the track. I kept him and find in my father crypt until I was able to let him go. After that, it was the matter of getting rid of your precious leader, Fred, I wanted to destroy your gang the way you destroy my father. I would have succeed if it wasn't for meddling...school mates...of mine."

=SD=

It was two night later,, Alice was waiting in jail cell at Crystal Cove Police Station, the ghost Girl costume was take in as evidence against. Lucky, I was wearing my own outfit underneath. The Ghost Girl The bald head man in the black uniform show up and open up my jail cell.

Alice remarked, "Took you long enough."

The bald man remarked, "Is it take care off."

Alice stated, "They brought the story. It be a couple of day before they realized that Deacon Carlswell never had a daughter."

The bald man remarked, "By then, you be long gone. And the year book?"

Alice stated, "In the pack bag just like you said. Someone went though a lot of trouble to hide the yearbook before I found in basement. You ever going to tell me why you cook up this Alice May scheme so I can hang it over to a bunch of kids and their dog."

The bald man remarked, "You were pay for a job my employee, Mr. E. And that job is over, you don't need to know his motives. Let just say he need them to start looking to the real mystery hiding beneath Crystal Cove. A mystery that lead to the disappearance of four youth – a mystery who time to be solve."

Alice had whiplash from the limo speeding off. By the time, she recover she was back by her house in Ocean City, Florida. She went to her room to find the other half of the ten million dollars and much of her school work completed.

=SD=

Alice stated, "And that's my real story behind the Ghost of Alice May business."

Scooby-Doo stated, "That was a good story."

Everyone else nodded.

=THE END=

I hope you enjoy this one.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


End file.
